What Love Does To You
by Soaring Demoness
Summary: "Reborn is shocked of this...this odd situation. Just minutes earlier he was envious of the idiotic cow for being able to be embraced by Haru but now here he is having the same treatment. " (Randomly picked part) Okay this has been in my head for a LONG time so I decided to write it. I hope you will like it! P.S Sorry if chapter are WAY to long and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Esa*peace sign*-Yo! I'm writing a new story,yeah! ^_^ Why? Because I can that's why.

**WARNING****-This story may not be written very good (I'll try my best) and characters might be OOC. ****_If you don't like this story or anything about it then DON'T read,DON'T hate on it,or FLAME it. Just click the back button and find a different story to read. Please and Thank you. _**

Disclaimer(only being done once)-I do NOT own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters. If I did...let's just say it would be entirely different.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Even light can penetrate the darkest of places."-Unknown

* * *

Today was like any other day at the Sawada household it seems because Nana was in the kitchen cooking mountains of food-the food she cooked was amazingly delicious-, Lambo and I-pin were playing varieties of games...which always ends up with Lambo crying about losing then chaos erupting,Tsuna freaking out about the chaos,and Reborn,being the sadistic baby he is,made him fix things up,and while thats all happening Bianchi just coos to Reborn about their lives before they lived at the Sawada house.

Today though wasn't as it usually was because the usual spectators weren't around watching...reacting to the chaos happening. Well the reasons were because Yamamoto has baseball practice and Gokudera has to restock on his bombs or "fireworks" by Yamamoto. Gokudera actually was very reluctant to leave Tsuna's side since he _is _the right-hand man and he just wants to make sure he was safe. It had taken a lot of saying things such as "A-Ano Gokudera-kun,it's alright if you go." or "Gokudera-kun,I'll be fine." and much more but finally he agreed to go. On the other hand. Yamamoto was fine leaving Tsuna's side,he knew that Tsuna knew of how much baseball ment to him even if he does like playing the mafia game with them,so it was alright if he went. So,the usual spectators weren't their but there was a different one,a brunette their age (13-14 years old),hair in a high ponytail,big brown eyes and a beautiful smile to match.

Yes,the new spectator is watching in complete and utter awe. She keeps thinking if this is how it always is at the house but pushes the thought away because she likes how lively it is unlike her house. She would go "Hahi!" a couple of times because she was shocked of things happening an example of one of these times would be an explosion happening out of no where. Yes,the new spectator was having a..._blast _ their.

"Ne,Haru-chan would you like anything to eat?" Asked a smiling Nana. Haru,as she was called,shook her head. "Arigatou,Nana-san but Haru isn't hungry yet." Nana merely shook her head in understanding and went back into the kitchen. The new spectator was non other then Miura Haru,Tsuna's (self proclaimed) future wife. This wasn't her first time being their but it sure was the first time she was their by herself,_just _her. She was quite ecstatic about this because it gave her alone time to be with Tsuna,her future husband but she was their for a reason. The reason is that Reborn had asked her to help tutor Tsuna with the subjects he is struggling in,which where _all _the subjects especially math and English. They were currently in the living room but not studying like Reborn wanted so that supposedly gave him clearance to hurt his student in ways that she thought a baby couldn't do.

Reborn is always an enigma to her. He never acted like..well a baby. He always did things more maturely then a child his age would. I-pin and Lambo sometimes did things that children their age shouldn't do but somehow acted their age as well but Reborn didn't. It always surprises her on how mature he was yet it always angered her to no end too. She didn't like that at all because she always thinks he's loosing his childhood. So whenever she gets a chance to treat him like a baby,she takes it but it rarely happens though. She does baby I-pin and Lambo...especially Lambo since he has a tendency to cry more then all the others and anyway she never likes when a child is crying,so she does everything in her power to see the child smile their innocent smile. Reborn ofcourse was no exception to this rule she has.

"Ga..ma...n..**(1)**" She hears Lambo say this which always means that he's about to cry his eyes out and grenades were to be flying soon. Haru,acting completely on mother instincts ,goes to the soon to be crying boy and soothes him until he's just hiccuping. "There,there Lambo-chan,Haru's here,desu." Lambo cuddles closer to the girl that's embracing him. Tsuna,Bianchi,I-pin and Reborn are watching this...this adorable scene before them. Tsuna even gets a light blush on his cheeks at seeing Haru being so caring. I-pin and Bianchi just smile a caring smile towards the girl. Reborn,on the other hand,is glaring daggers at the cow suite,afro-haired boy.

He didn't know why he was doing the thing he was doing which was glaring daggers at Lambo. He truly didn't know why. He kept telling himself that it was because the idiotic cow was being to loud and completely annoying. Yes,that's the reason he concluded. The idiotic cow was being to loud,annoying and to top it off he was distracting _his _Haru of tutoring Tsuna. _'Wait,' _he thought,'_,when did I start thinking of Haru as _mine?_' _He immediately decided to ignore the thoughts going wild in his head and focus on the scene at hand. This only provoked him even further though because the stupid cow was hogging Haru's attention! Now feelings of anger,and...jealously were combing together. He didn't like these feeling for the young brunette,that just suddenly appear. The sight before him was a laughing Haru and a smiling Lambo. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh,smile and to be beloved by her. Why,have these feeling he has just now decide to surface. Maybe it's because it's not him doing those thing to her but another. He sighs heavily and decides to end this little scene by means only he could do.

Kick! Crash!

Yep,Reborn had kicked poor Lambo out of Haru's arms. This made Lambo crash through the wall from the sheer force of the kick and a "Hahi!" from Haru. Reborn turns towards Haru,fedora shadowing his eyes and a frown on his baby face. Haru was definitely scared out of her mind. Tsuna wasn't their with her because he went to find Lambo after he crashed through the wall. Bianchi and I-pin also went after Lambo because Reborn suggested them too and they never do disobey him even if it's a suggestion. "Is everything alright over their?" Nana had called from the kitchen. "H-Hai,Nana-san. Everything here is alright,desu." Haru replied back with a fake happy tone. She turned her attention back to the little fedora wearing baby but he had his back her and looking at the hole in the wall. "Ne,Reborn-chan is everything alright?" She slowly asked. She wasn't prepared for what he was going to give her. The look was a blank expression on his face but in his onyx (coal black)eyes she could see different emotions that she has never seen before. She gaped at seeing that.

"I'm fine Haru." Reborn said,while turning to look at her,in an unemotional voice that she has ever heard. Reborn could also see that she too was having wild thoughts on the situation that's currently happening. He could tell by her big brown eyes. He could read those eyes like an open book,that's how easy it was to tell what she was probably thinking and feeling. He could see different emotions flicker in her eyes but the most he could see was curiosity,confusion,and wonder. He also could see her scoot closer to him. He calculated that she would be directly in front of him in a matter of two more scoots. When she did do those two more scoots it was just a starring contest for them. Neither of them faltered,brown eyes clashed with coal black ones. Finally one spoke up.

"Ano**(2)**,Reborn-chan are you sure you are alright? Haru's worried about you,desu."Haru asked with clear worry in her voice. Reborn's eyes widen for a second before they went back to normal. He then proceeded to soften his gaze and sighs. "Yes,Haru. I'm alright." He could still see worry in her eyes,that emotion seemed to out rule the other ones she was having. "Haru,I am alright. You don't have to worry about me because I can handle myself please stop worrying about me." Reborn said with as much sincerity he could muster. This statement seem to do the job of putting her worries to rest but some of it was still their. Reborn had just let out another sigh and looks back towards the hole.

Haru began to chew her bottom lip,it's a habit of her to do that when she's uncertain of something. Right now she is but she decides to do it. As the saying goes,when in doubt,risk it. She's risking it,who knows what will happen but it didn't matter. And anyway Reborn isn't an exception to her rule,seeing children smile their innocent smile when they are down.

Haru started to inch even closer to Reborn. She knew that he knew she was coming closer when he straighten himself more and giving off a aura that was telling her to leave him be. Was he trying to intimidate her? Well whatever the hell he was doing,even if he wasn't,he still was scary right now. _'Hahi,this is getting dangerous,desu! Haru doesn't want to die just yet! WAHH,TSUNA-SAN COME SAVE HARU FROM WHAT SHE'S ABOUT TO DO!' _She gotten so close now that her knees were an inch from touching his back. She was very hesitant of what's she about to do. She starts moving both her arms towards the fedora wearing baby. She stops moving them once they are by his under arms. Haru takes an intake of breathe then slowly releasing it out shakily. Then she does it.

Reborn knew she was getting closer to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off her body since it gotten cold because of the hole in the wall. He could feel her right behind him. He sensed hesitant movements. He isn't called the greatest hitman in the world for nothing. Then after seconds that felt like hours he felt himself being lifted off the ground and onto a lap. Haru...is hugging him! Reborn is shocked of this...this odd situation. Just minutes earlier he was envious of the idiotic cow for being able to be embraced by Haru but now here he is having the same treatment. "Ne,Reborn-chan my kaa-san always said that a hug a day can bring happiness to anyone,haha even to the grouchiest person." She said with a light amuse tone and tightened her hold on him. Reborn lowered his fedora were it shadowed his eyes giving him an eery look. "So,you have hugged Gokudera,huh?"

Haru's eyes widen to that of plate saucers. She had unintentionally tightened her hold even more. "H-Hahi! Reborn-chan! Don't ask such embarrassing questions!" The brunette was blushing the color of a tomato. A playful smirk graces Reborn's face. "Oh,so you _have _hugged Gokudera before." Once again the poor girl's eyes widen and blushed an even darker shade of red then before. "H-H-Hahi! Reborn-chan!" She said in a whiney voice. Reborn just chuckled at her antics but couldn't deny the jealousy that even Gokudera has gotten a hug from Haru. He frowned wondering why this was their first time actually doing something like this...hugging. "Haru,is that the only reason of why your hugging me?"

She couldn't stop from the wonderment of such questions coming from him. First he's all playful then a second later he's serious. Ugh,it was giving her a headache to understand of what he might do next much less say. "Haru,does have another reason for hugging you Reborn-chan!" Reborn raised an unseen eyebrow at her. "Oh,what is it?" "Well," she said with a thinking face,",its because Haru doesn't like seeing children sad and Haru also wanted to..." At that point she was blushing like crazy. "You also wanted to what Haru?" He looked at her with a curious gleam in his eye that made her shiver. The curiosity of a child is limitless it seems. "H-Haru also wanted to...to hug Reborn-chan since Haru has never had a chance before,desu."

Reborn looks from her to the giant hole in the wall then back to her and slowly nods his head. "Alright Haru,since it seems you wish to have more..contact with me I will see what I can do about it." With that he jumped from her arms and landed perfectly on the green couch's armrest. This act startled her though. "Hahi!" Reborn turn towards her with a small smile. This in turn made her smile because she accomplished her goal-to make sad children smile their innocent smile. "Haru,I do keep my word so I suggest you be prepared for anything." His eyes were gleaming mischief and once again she sees a playful smirk decorate his face. "Hahi,but Reborn-chan..Haru doesn't underst-..." "Hush,you wanted to hug me because you never get a chance too,well I plan on giving you more chances of such that and maybe even more then a hug." For some reason this caused Haru to blush again for who knows how many times today which inturn made him smirk at the affect he seems to have on her. "B-But-.." "BUAHAHA,THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN HAS RETURNED!" "Lambo shush!" Reborn shook his head in annoyance because his alone time with Haru was over now and just like he expected Bianchi had scooped him up in his arms embracing him like Haru did. The only difference though was that Haru's made him feel more relaxed at ease while with Bianchi he was sufficating from the love she tried to get him to except. He looked ahead to see Haru hugging Tsuna to death while I-pin and Lambo once again play various games and Gokudera and Yamamoto finally make an appearance. Gokudera had started shouting at her for hugging Juudaime to death and Yamamoto is trying to calm him down. The hole that was once in the wall magically disappeared when Nana came into the living room to see how things were going. In a sense it was a normal day at the Sawada household but with a slight difference.

_'Yes,' _Reborn thought while looking at Haru_,'things will never be the same around here as it once was.' _He had gotten a malicious smirk even if he didn't plan on harming her. He just plans on knowing his feelings for the young brunette through any means necessary because when Reborn what's to figure something out he plans on figuring it out.

Haru,for no absolute reason had gotten a cold shiver which resulted in her shaking for a second. She turned to look around to see what might have caused the shiver because it could have been the breeze in the living room. No,it wasn't the breeze in the living room it was from the look that Reborn was giving her. They locked gazes before he once again lowered his fedora blocking her view of his eyes. From this day forth things will never be the same as they once were.

* * *

ESA-OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! 2,844 words! HOLY BUTTERSCOTCH THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BEFORE! And probably the last... TT~TT So I hope you like it! ^_^

**(1) **Gaman: Gotta stay calm

**(2) **Ano: A hesitant pause like umm.

( I apologize if their are a lot of repeating words,grammar errors,spelling errors and etc. )


	2. Chapter 2

Esa-Hey,here's the second chapter!

Reborn*turns Leon into a gun*-Read with your dying will.

Esa*fist pumps*-Yeah,or we fire at'cha!

Reborn*facepalms and shakes his head*-I apologize for her being...well her.

Esa*laughs*-Hahah-..*serious face* Wait,Reborn that's cruel! TT~TT

Rebron*innocent face*-I don't know what you are talking about.

Esa*eyes narrow*-Hmm,whatever..*mumbles* evil spartan,sadistic baby!

Reborn*points Leon at me*-What was that?

Esa*scared as heck*-N-Nothing!

Reborn*transforms Leon back to normal*-That's what I thought.

Esa*sighs heavily*-Okay enough drama let's get on with the story.

Reborn*nods*

Esa-He agreed with me on something,YEA-... *feels evil aura and gulps* Please read...

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XDXDXDXD-Line break

* * *

"Happiness can even be found even in the darkest times. If one only remembers to turn on the light."-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

It's been about a week since the "incident" at Tsuna's house. Reborn hasn't done anything about the promise he made to Haru. It's like he never even promised it because everything's still the same. Everything _is _completely the same,nothing has changed because Lambo still cries a lot,I-pin scolds him,Tsuna freaks out,Bianchi makes her poison food-that she tries to get people to eat- and cooing at Reborn,Reborn-being a sadistic,spartan baby-"training" Tsuna,Gokudera is shouting at people who seem to get within a 5 foot radius of Tsuna or protecting him as he likes to think of it,Yamamoto is still being the carefree,oblivious,smiling,baseball loving guy and Nana is also being the carefree,oblivious,smiling kaa-san**(1)**. Yep,things sure haven't change much.

XDXDXDXD~Friday Morning~

RING!

A fair hand comes out of purple/pink blankets,looking for the evil clock that's making the annoying ringing sound.

Slam!

The ringing comes to a halt. Another fair hand comes out and helps the other to move the blankets. A drowsy brunette tries to rub the sleep from her eyes while giving out a big yawn. The brunette looks lazily at the clock till her eyes widen and a "HAHI" slips from her pale pink lips. She starts to quickly scramble out of her stuffed animal infest bed-fling those and blankets around-not caring if she would end up with a mess. She quickly puts on her school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt,a beige vest over the shirt,a blue bow (infront)under the flap of the collar,a gray skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, knee high blue stokings (socks) and comfortable but unfashionable brown shoes.

She briskly went down the stairs and took the bento box**(2)** made by her father. She didn't even stop to have breakfast,she was that late. She looked behind her before she shuts the door and yells,"ITTEKIMASU!**(3)**" The girl hurriedly runs to her school. You see the school she goes to is an elite school for girls and tardiness isn't accepted their. The school's name is Midori Middle School. While running to her school her thoughts begin to go wild. _'Hahi,this isn't fair,desu! Haru,isn't able to talk with Tsuna-san or the others. It's that evil alarm clocks fault. Haru,had obviously set it up right but it just didn't want Haru to go to school or see Tsuna-San on time,desu!' _Haru then released a panting sigh out. She could see her school come into her view. _'YOSHI**(4)**,I'M SAFE!' _After increasing her speed even more she was able to make it to school on time.

Haru enters her first class of the day which was Advanced Math. She starts looking around and sees no one else in the class but her,not even her sensei**(5)** is their. "Hahi,where is everyone,desu!" She then spots the clock above the long,white board. It reads...7:30 a.m. ..."HAHI!" She was surprised at the time. Her class didn't start for another 35 minutes. Haru then slams her head on her desk at her foolishness for reading the clock wrong. Here she was all ready for school but school hasn't even started yet! Haru places her crosses arms on the desk and places her head their and looks at the door. _'Haru,might as well stay here until school started an-..' _Her thoughts are interuppted with the loud yawn she gave. She once again looks around her empty classroom and decides to get a bit more shut eye. _'Haru's early so they won't mind if Haru takes a nap.'_

She lays her head on her crossed arms that are on top of her desk and slowly closes her eyes until sleep consumes her. After having some time to sleep a very,very loud ringing noise startls her awake. She gave her signature cacthphrase when being awoken,"HAHI!" She then proceeds to wipe away the sleep from her eyes and looks around. She sees her fellows classmates staring at her with amused faces. Haru gets a blush on her cheeks at her embarrassing scene she had made. She then notices that the other fairly were pointing at her chin and giggling so she uses her right hand and reaches up to touch her chin. She feels something wet their. Her eyes begin to widen and her blush becoming darker because she had concluded that she had drooled while sleeping and it was still on her. She promptly wipes it using her right sleeve. At that moment her sensei walks in and immediately starts with the lesson they were going to do. Haru's big,brown eyes look towards the clock and sees 8:05 a.m. She sighs heavily and continues watching the arms of the clock tick by so slowly like they were mocking her. _'This is going to be a long day,desu.' _She gave another heavy sigh and started to pay attention to her sensei's teachings.

XDXDXDXD ~At the end of the school day~

Haru sluggishly walked to her locker to get the belongings she needs. She then walks to the exit to leave. Once outside she notices a huddle of girls at the entrance of the school. She is then taken on pure curiosity of the commotion going on. She walks to the group of girls and squeezes herself through to see what's so important that they had to make a lot a noise over and group together. _'Hahi,if Hibari-san was here he would have already bitten everyone to death by now.' _She shivers at the thought of being at the end of his tonfas**(6)**. She hears squeals and awes coming from the girls so she proceeds on. Finally,being able to get to the front of the group she's shocked at what she sees or better yet at who she sees. "H-Hahi?!"

"Ciaossu,...Haru."

XDXDXDXD

Reborn could say that he was having a good day. Why,you may ask. Well,that's easy to answer. He _is _having good day. To start off this wonderful day was when he had gotten a delicious espresso for the morning from a little coffee place down in the market area. Then the rest of his day went something like this. He first woke up his student by firing Leon bullets everywhere then shooting his dame**(7)**-student with a dying will bullet. This in turn gave him a good chuckle at seeing his student running like a maniac to school in blue boxers with yellow smiling faces on it. After putting Tsuna through hell-as Tsuna would have referred to it-during the school hours Reborn had gotten...well bored. His student was currently passed out on his bed with his two friends,Gokudera and Yamamoto,arguing at each other...more or less because Yamamoto was just laughing at everything which pissed Gokudera off even more. So Reborn was just merely watching this scene before him. Then an idea had formed into his mind. A smirk graced his lips as he jumps down from the window in the room and landing safely on the ground.

His little idea was to pay a visit to his little spring flower. Her school didn't get out until 2 minutes later after Tsuna's. He had nonchalantly walked in through the entrance. Not more the 5 seconds later he was surrounded by girls. They kept on squealing and awing at him. They even asked him a ton of questions. For Reborn,being in the mafia ment their were certain codes to things and right now one of those codes played into affect and that was the code of chivalry. Since he's the greatest hitman in the world he had answered all the questiona to the best of his abilities or as much as he could answer truthfully. He then heard a familiar shriek,no not Tsuna's "HIEE!" shriek,a more familiar one that he actually didn't mind hearing. He turns towards were the "H-Hahi?!" came from. He smirks at the person with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ciaossu,...Haru."

XDXDXDXD

They are starring at each other,one with a humorous gleam and the other a confused one. They could have still stared at each other if it wasn't for one of the girls in the group snapping at them. "Ne,Haru how do you know Reborn-kun?!" Haru gave the girl an unexpected smoldering glare. "Of course I know Reborn-chan! Reborn-chan's my friend,desu. What other things are you thinking,of how I know Reborn-chan?" The girl gave a deep blush as her reply. "H-Hahi! That's...that's...ugh I can't believe you all thought of that as a reason of why I know Reborn-chan!" Her cheeks are red with anger. They all turn their heads towards the sound of a throat clearing. "Now,Haru there is no need for you to get all worked up. We were looking lovingly at one and another so of course they would suspect us to be...lovers." He gave a slight smirk.

The girls around them started to snicker at the frustrated girl. "So you are?" Asked another girl from the group. Haru released a very frustrated sigh. "Haru and Reborn-chan are NOT lovers,desu!" She used her arms to form and 'X' sign. "B-But,Reborn-kun sa-..." Haru quickly interrupts the shy girl. "No we are not! Reborn-chan we are NOT lovers in any way." At the mere thought of being the baby's lover gave a bright blush to her face. "But Haru you are blu-..." Again she interrupts one of the girls quickly. "We aren't! Tell them Reborn-chan!" Reborn gives them all innocent look which gets awes by all the girls even Haru awes at him. "I have no clue what you're talking about,Haru." He then proceeded to put both of his hanas on his cheeks and shakes his head. "Poor Haru,being in denial."

The group of girls started to _really _believe that they are lovers. Haru just gives an aggravating sigh. "Reborn-chan wa chōdo sorera ni shinjitsu o oshietekudasai. Watashitachiha koibitode wanai koto o sorera o oshietekudasai!"**(8) **Reborn chuckles a little. "Sate, watashi wa karera ni shinjitsu o oshiete kuremasu," mumbles to himself", "watashi wa dekiru nin'i no tanoshimi o motte iru koto wa arimasen?"**(9) **Haru still being in earshot hears him. "REBORN-CHAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Even when she's doing her best glare at him he just chuckles back. _'Ha,she looks cute right now. Or is it because she's mad and that fire in her eyes show determination to get the truth out. Oh,well.' _He gave a mental shrug to his thoughts. _'I suppose I should tell the truth. I had my fun.'_

"Haru and I are not lovers. I repeat we are not lovers!" All the girls gave a depressed sigh. They all liked the thought of forbidden love between these two. Haru just sweatdrops at their antics. Slowly the group of girls started to leave the area and go home. The only people left are Haru and Reborn. Haru is watching them go giving waves here and there. Reborn merely stood their with a blank expression. Once they were all out of sight Haru turns her attention back to Reborn. "Ne,Reborn-chan may Haru ask you a question?" She said while tilting her head very cute like. Her big brown eyes looks directly at his eyes as if to challenge him to deny her request. "Yes,Haru you may ask question." He gave her is undivided attention. "Not to be rude Reborn-chan but why are you here,desu?" Her head still in its tilt position with confusion written all novel her face. Reborn lowers his fedora to cover his eyes and gives him a suspicious look. He then smirks deviously.

"Why,I'm here to keep my promise to you. Don't you remember Haru? I promised you more time with me and so here I am" "HAHI!"

* * *

Esa-That's 2,525 words in all! Wow!

Reborn-Tell them what those words means.

Esa-Oh,yeah sorry people!

**(1) **Kaa-san: Mother

**(2) **Bento box: is a single-portion take out or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine

**(3) **Ittekimasu: "I'll go and come back" Or typically said when leaving the house

**(4) **Yoshi: an expression of excitement or enthusiasm, equivalent to saying "all right!" or "okay!" in English

**(5) **Sensei: Teacher (A/N If I am ever to be called Teacher I want to be called Sensei! ^_^ )

**(6) **Tonfas: It is a stick with a handle, and is about 15-20 inches long. It was traditionally made from red oak and wielded in pairs.A similar weapon called the _mae sun sawk_ is used in krabi krabong. (A/N Hibari's are metal...I believe they are...they look like it.)

**(7) **Dame: term with many meanings. It can mean "no" or "it's bad" or "it's not possible" or "you can't do that" etc. etc. It is word that signals a "no" answer. (A/N In this case it means "no good" )

**(8) **" Ribōn-chan wa chōdo sorera ni shinjitsu o oshietekudasai. Watashitachiha koibitode wanai koto o sorera o oshietekudasai!": "Please,Reborn-chan just tell them the truth. Tell them that we are not lovers!" (A/N I changed Ribōn-chan to Rebron-chan.)

**(9) **"Sate, watashi wa karera ni shinjitsu o oshiete kuremasu", " watashi wa dekiru nin'i no tanoshimi o motte iru koto wa arimasen?": "Okay,I will tell them the truth", "I can never have any fun can I?"

Esa*waves*-Hope you like it!

Reborn*nods in agreement*

( I apologize if their are a lot of repeating words,grammar errors,spelling errors and etc. )


	3. Chapter 3

Esa*peace sign*-Yo!

Haru*smiles brightly*-Hello,reader-sans!

Esa*nods*-Yes,hello dear readers.

Haru*looks at me*-Ne,Esa-chan,want to get cake after this,desu?!

Esa*smiles and nods*-Sure,I would love go get cake.

Haru*smiles and does a pose*-YOSHI!

Esa*chuckles*-Okay,calm down we have to start the story Haru.

Haru*gets a tomato red blush*-HAHI!

Esa*smirks*-Don't worry you will love it.

Haru*yells*-HARU'S SO CONFUSED,DESU!

Esa*looks at her*-Hush,now. Maybe after this and cake you won't be.

Haru*nods slowly*-O-Okay.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XDXDXDXD Line break

* * *

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness;only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate;only love can do that."-Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Shock wasn't the first thing that came to her mind. It was more of surprise then shock. She didn't even realised that she let a "HAHI!" slip from her mouth. She stairs wide-eyed at Reborn,who was calmly looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face. "Did you think I forgot Ha-ru." Haru gets a tint of pink on her cheeks because of the way his voice sounds more smooth and huskier then normal. She also gets a blush from him because of the way he stretches the syllables in her name. "H-Hahi,Haru didn't." In response to her he just smirks. "Well,I just thought that today would be good as any other day,so here I am." Haru was bewildered by his actions,couldn't he just ask her on what day was fine to hang out with each other but no he just appears telling her that they should hang out. "Eto**(1)**,Reborn-chan...today isn't good for Haru. Haru's busy today." She saw him lower his fedora. This action lead to his eyes being shadow. "Oh,what were you going to do then?" She starts to rack her brain for excuses she could use. Haru didn't know why she was looking for excuses...maybe it was because of the way her heart would go doki doki**(2)** when Reborn is around her. "Ano**(3)**,Haru has to...STUDY! Haru has a big test for math coming up so Haru needs to cram her brain,desu." She could see Reborn ponder her answer in his mind. She also could see his mind work to find ways around it and she thinks he has when his eyes get a devious gleam to them. This little gleam in his eyes made her want to gulp. _'H-Hahi,this isn't good,desu!' _She thought frantically."It's settled then." Haru's eyes widen. "HAHI!" Reborn's signature smirk came. "I'll be _your _tutor." Her mouth was hanging open in complete an utter shock...or surprise. **  
**

Reborn could see the shock and surprise on her face. He knew that she didn't calculate on him asking her to tutor her. He could tell that she was looking for an excuse but he didn't know why. Oh,but this just makes him pursue even more for the answer he seeks of what she's doing to him. _'Why do I feel this way?' _He thought. This was a question that always stayed in his mind but he _will _find an answer to it. "So,Haru would you like it if I tutored you for your upcoming math test." He could see by her eyes that she was looking for more excuses. "Ano,what about Tsuna-san? Isn't Reborn-chan,Tsuna-san's tutor?" _'Well,that's a good excuse.' _If he didn't know any better he could have swore that Haru could be a natural at postponing things. "Dame**(4)**-Tsuna is fine. He wouldn't mind if I help you...a friend and I do have a master's degree in mathematics." He could see her slouch her shoulders a little and breathe a sigh. He got her. "Sate sate, Haru wa Reborn-chan ga Haru no dai sūgaku no tesuto no tame no Haru no kenkyū o tetsudawa se suru koto ni dōi shimasu.**(5)**" He smirks in triumphant for getting her to agree to his proposal."Then..let's get started."

XDXDXDXD ~Haru's house in her "girly" bedroom~

"First you subtract this number from this one then you can carry it over,do you understand?" Haru nods her head. "Hai**(6)**." Rebron was astonish of the serious look she took when they began this little tutoring session. She's taking it so serious that it contradicts with her personality. If anyone she knew saw her right now they would have thought that she was someone else. This includes Reborn too. Rebron was in so much awe of the surprise that he needed a moment. Hell,she even asked him questions when she didn't understand something but she didn't question him when he took the look of Professor Borin. What also suprised him was that when she asked him a question it would be done in first person speech and not her usual third person speech. _'Maybe she did this so people will take her more seriously on things she is serious about.' _Reborn thought. It also seems that she doesn't care if she ask the help of others. It didn't make her seem weak no it did the exact opposite it made her seem strong since she knew her strengths and weaknesses. "Reborn-sensei**(7)**,I don't understand this problem. Do I subtract it or divide it?" Unknown to her is that when she called him "Reborn-sensei," he had gotten a smirk because he likes the way it sounds. "You subtract it because you want a whole number and not a decimal." Haru shook her head in understanding.

Haru works diligently after the bumps she ran into. _'Hahi,Reborn-chan is a big help!' _She thought happily while a smiles graces her features. _'Haru wonders why Tsuna-san says that Reborn-chan is a spartin,sadistic baby when Reborn-chan tutors him?' _She ponders this in her mind but couldn't find anything to help support his statement..._'HAHI! Maybe Reborn-chan has different teaching methods.' _She mentally nods her head. _'Yes,that's it,desu!' _Proud with her conclusion she lets out a 100 watt smile. She saw Reborn look at her skeptically. "Don't worry Reborn-chan,Haru just made a break through!" In her excitement she threw her hands up in the air and goes and hugs Reborn. Now she's standing from the wooden chair with a bewildered Reborn in her arms. Haru then starts to jump around with a still bewildered Reborn. She then abruptly stops when she hears a throat clear. "Haru,not that I mind or anything,but why did you suddenly hug me and then start to jump around?" Embarrass,she moves Reborn so he's facing the front and hopefully not at her scarlet red face. "Ano,Reborn-chan it's because Haru was very happy and grateful for your help that Haru..ano...lost it..." She could feel him chuckle a little which added a more red color to her already burning face. "What's so funny,desu?!" _  
_

Reborn couldn't help but laugh a little. Seriously,who wouldn't. _'This really shouldn't be surprising. losing control of her excitement and ends up hugging me and jumping ,honestly it shouldn't be so shocking.' _Mentally Reborn was laughing his ass off but on the outside he only let a few chuckles escape. "What's funny is that _you _lost it to excitement and happiness. It's not really anything you should be embarrass about...even though you included me in your little episode of joy. I'm actually quite happy that you did that. It just shows that you're not afraid to show others how you feel." Reborn turned his head so he could see her face out of the corner of his left eye and what he saw made him smirk. He saw Haru blushing a strawberry red color...it was quite a cute site because she also stuck out her lower lip in a pout and puffed out her cheeks. It was undoubtfully the most cutest site he has ever seen in his life and he's seen some cute things.

"Reborn-chan can be so mean to Haru,desu!" Haru said with a pout and cheeks puffed out. She saw Reborn release more chuckles but before he could respond there was a loud knock on the door that echoed through the room.

Knock!

Haru releases a surprise squeal. "Hahi!" Haru for some reason tightened her hold on to the fedora wearing baby. The young brunette's voice is quiet and shaky as she responds back to the knock. "H-H-Hahi,who's there,desu?!" Haru looks down and see that Reborn had tugged down the black cap. A monotone,but strong voice is heard from behind the door. "Haru,it's me. I just came up to tell you I'm home but I heard you yelling so I got worried. Is everything alright?" Haru sighed in relief that it was just her Otōsan**(8)**. She looks down and sees that Reborn flicked his black cap to its original position. "Otōsan,Haru's studying for her big math test,desu and Haru made you Udon**(9) **to eat." She hears the door open with a slight creak noise to it. " Ā, anata wa watashi wa anata ga benkyō suru tedasuke o shitai no?**(10)**"

Haru's father was a simple man. He works at a university as a math teacher. He was your average looking,middle-aged man. His hair was a darker shade in a clean cut,gray glasses that show his brown eyes,a roundish face and slighlt big eyebrows so can you imagine the shock that was clearly written on his face at seeing his daughter with a world-wide class math matician. He looks at her and then at Reborn with his eyes wide open and his glasses on the edge of the bridge of his nose. "PROFESSOR BORIN!" He stands there dramatically pointing at them. "W-Why are you here?" He looks from Reborn to his daughter,Haru-with a questionable look. "W-Well,Otōsan...Professor Borin was tutoring Haru. Borin-sensei was showing Haru how to do the problems correctly." Haru was meekly telling this to her father. "Yes,Miura-san. Haru looked like she had potential so I had offered my services." After what seemed to be forever Haru's father gets a happy gleam to his eyes. He then begins to nod his head approvingly. "Hmm,yes my Haru does have potential. She's very intelligent for a girl her age." He boasts.

Haru felt very _very_ embarrass at this very second. She thought that she could probably die _from _ the embarrassment her father was doing. She knew that he usually over exaggerates a lot but this...this is just ridiculous! Who wouldn't be?! Here they were,Haru holding Professor Borin-as father knew him by-,and her father boasting about how smart she is for her age...yep a classic one...parent meets teacher and teacher says that the child has potential then it goes with the parent complimenting it with further detail. A cherry red blush tints her cheeks. She looks up to her father with pleading eyes that of which could resemble a kicked puppy. "Otōsan, ima, tomete kudasai. Kore wa hijō ni hazukashīdesu!**(11)**" She sees her father also get a light blush and rubbing the back of his head. "Hahaha,sorry. I think I got a little carried away." _'HAHI! A little,desu! More like a _LOT._'_

Reborn was once again mentally laughing his ass off. _'Hahaha, father like daughter. This statement couldn't be even more true then right now.' _"It's alright,Miura-san. I would to if I had a child as smart as Haru." He said with his head tilting to the left side. "It's only natural for a parent to praise their child for their intelligence level and other things aswell." Reborn could see Haru's father get that gleam back in his eyes and putting his hands on his hips while nodding. "Yes,you're completely correct Professor Borin." Reborn smirks his usual smirk. He then proceeds to tilt his head a bit more to the left side to see Haru's face. He could see her blushing at the embarrassment that's being given to her and a pout marring her features. _'Cute.' _

Haru releases a heavy sigh. "Otōsan,doesn't Otōsan have to go to work tomorrow? So why doesnt Otōsan go eat the Udon Haru made for Otōsan then take a shower so Otōsan can go to bed early and not be tired when Otōsan has to go to work." Haru said with complete truth. "Ah, are you trying to get rid of me,Haru?" Haru was completely caught of guard with her father's comment. "HAHI! HARU WOULD NEVER TRY GET RID OF Otōsan,DESU!" She yells at her father fiercely. "Otōsan has work tomorrow,desu!" Haru's father raises defensively in defeat. " Gomen'nasainode, watashi wa sore o eru yoshi.**(12)**" "Good!"

Haru and Reborn see Haru's father leave the room after their good nights. "Hahi! Haru forgot something,desu!" Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. "What's wrong Haru?" Reborn asks from the desk he is standing on. "Reborn-chan,Haru's sorry,desu! Haru forgot to give Reborn-chan something to eat." Haru could see Reborn get an amused look on his face. "Haru,I already ate." His never fading smirk flashes at her. "Hahi! When did Reborn-chan eat,desu?!" Reborn puthabits pointer finger on his chin and starts to tap his chin. "Hmm,I ate when we were still studying. It was during the time when you were very into doing the work. I got hungry so I went to the kitchen and got something to eat...by the way the Udon was very delicious." Haru gaps at his response. She then starts to flail her arms wildly. "Reborn-chan! Haru made that Udon for Haru's Otōsan,desu." Rebhis locks his arms behind his back. "Don't worry Haru I left some for him,but the questhere that truly should be answer is why aren't you going down to eat?"

Haru crosses her arms and gives Reborn a childish pout with her cheeks puffed out. "Haru's not hungry." She could see Reborn raise an eyebrow towards her. "Are you sure Haru?" "Ye-.." Right before she could answer him her stomach growls loudly. A red tint covers her cheeks while a satisfied smirk goes on Reborn's features. "Hmm,it would seem your lying Haru." "Hmph!" She turns away having her back face him. "Haru,we both know who will win this so please let's go get you something to eat." Haru stomps both of her feet angrily. "Haru's not going to eat because Haru's hungry. Haru's only going to eat because Reborn-chan asked Haru semi nicely,desu." Haru makes a bee-line to the door then turns towards Reborn. "Aren't you coming Reborn-chan." Haru can see Reborn nod his head. "Yes,let's go."

XDXDXDXD~After Haru eats and they are back in her room~

"Ne ̄,Reborn-chan. Sūgaku de Haru o shidō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.**(13)**"She says while clapping her hands together and bowing her head. "It was no problem Haru." Reborn says with a sincere tone. Haru looks up and sees Reborn back in his usual attire-a black fedora with thick orange strip running across the sides of the cone part,and wearing an all black suit with black boots and red long sleeved polo shirt with a blue necktie underneath. All through the tutoring Leon was a pointer for Reborn to show Haru were he was pointing at but now Leon is back into his chameleon form resting on the right side of the cone on the fedora. "Still Haru really appreciates *yawns* it". She uses her right hand to cover her mouth. "Haru,I believe it's time for you to go to bed." His eyes following her every sluggish movement. "Haru's *yawns* not tired *yawns* yet."

Reborn could see Haru trying to stifle another yawn but it was to late since it came out. "Haru,you're tired go to bed." His voice is strong and demanding yet also kind but it doesn't leave any room for arguments. He could see her release a sigh and nod slowly while heading the door with supplies in hand-everything that she needed for bed. "Haru's going to take a shower then,desu. Reborn-chan please don't be afraid to read any of Haru's books so that Reborn-chan doesn't get bored." Reborn nods his head in understanding. "Oh and Reborn-chan please don't come into the bathroom to peep on Haru. Haru hates perverts,desu but Haru know you won't do anything like that so Haru's off." Haru leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. Rebron chuckles out loud. "Hahaha,at least she knows when an embarrassing situation might occur. Hmm,would she mind though?" Reborn shrugs his shoulder and leaps to a chair by the book case. Reborn then takes out a book at random and starts to read it.

XDXDXDXD ~After the shower and back into the room~

Haru is snuggling into her pink and purple blankets with her stuff animals surrounding her. She lets out a long yawn before she turns towards Reborn who's standing by her window. " Oyasumi,Reborn-chan.**(14)**" After that she lets sleep consume her. The last thing she sees before her eyes shut is Reborn tipping his fedora towards her then looking out the window.

Reborn turns his attention back to Haru after staring outside the window suspiciously. He could have sworn he felt a killer aura outside. Reborn just brushes it off as him being to paranoid. When he looks back at Haru he couldn't stop the small smile form on his lips. He sees a sleeping Haru but she's smiling in her sleep. _'She looks so peaceful right now. Innocence like this really shouldn't be tainted...Haru I promise to keep you safe and to let you keep as much innocence as you can,but it's going to be hard. Our worlds really shouldn't have crossed but I guess you could say I'm just being selfish. I just really don't want to lose the you...because...you're my _light _to this _dark _world we live in.' _Reborn then let's out a sigh and looks at Haru one last time before he goes. "Goodnight,Haru." After that Reborn opens the window and jumps out of it letting the night breeze enter the room. _'Hmm,I hope dame-Tsuna didn't slack off while I was gone. That would mean that I would have to punish him.' _An evil gleam shines in his coal black eyes while he stalks back to the place he's residing with Leon changing into a mallet.

"So it's true..the Sun Arcobaleno does have a soft spot." A gruff voice said. "Hmm,it's time to tell the boss." A more smoother voice said. The two mystery people leave without a trace.

* * *

Esa*eyes widen*-OMG THAT'S 3,681 WORDS! I JUST BROKEN MY RECORD! YEAH!

Haru*shrieks*-HAHI,THAT'S A LOT,DESU!

Esa*nods*-It is.

Haru-Time to tell you what's those words mean!

Esa*claps hands*-Yep!

**(1) **Eto: is similar to "uhhh.." or "errr..." and can imply a phrase such as, "well, actually..."

**(2) **Doki doki: is the sound effect of a beating heart.

**(3) **Ano: A hesitant pause like umm

**(4) **Dame: term with many meanings. It can mean "no" or "it's bad" or "it's not possible" or "you can't do that" etc. etc. It is word that signals a "no" answer. (A/N In this case it means "no good" )

**(5) **"Sate sate, haru wa ribōn-chan ga haru no dai sūgaku no tesuto no tame no haru no kenkyū o tetsudawa se suru koto ni dōi shimasu.": "Alright,Haru agrees to let Reborn-chan help Haru study for Haru's big math test." (A/N I changed haru into Haru and ribōn-chan into Reborn-chan to help you understand it a little.)

**(6) **Hai: this DOES NOT MEAN "yes", it means "I am paying attention, and I understand what you are saying"

**(7) **Reborn-sensei: I have Haru call Reborn that because he's tutoring or "teaching" Haru math.

**(8) **Otōsan: Dad inJapanese

**(9) ** Udon: thick wheat noodle served with various toppings, usually in a hot soy-dashi broth, or sometimes in a Japanese curry soup.

**(10) **" Ā, anata wa watashi wa anata ga benkyō suru tedasuke o shitai no?": "Oh,would you like me to help you study?"

**(11) **" Otōsan, ima, tomete kudasai. Kore wa hijō ni hazukashīdesu!": "Dad,please stop,now. This is very embarrassing!"

**(12) **"Gomen'nasainode, watashi wa sore o eru yoshi.": "Alright I get it so I'm sorry."

**(13) **"Ne ̄ , ribōn-chan. Sūgaku de haru o shidō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.": "Ne,Reborn-chan. Thank you for tutoring Haru in math." (A/N I changed ribōn-chan into Reborn-chan and haru into Haru again okay.)

**(14) **"Oyasumi, ribōn-chan.": "Good night,Reborn-chan." (A/N Once again I changed ribōn-chan info Reborn-chan.)

Esa*waves*-Bye hope you like it and sorry if the chapters are long.

Haru*nods*-Just keep on reading!

(I apologize if their are a lot of repeating words,grammar errors,spelling errors and etc.)


	4. A Valentine Day Special!

Esa*smiles brightly*-HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is just a special and I hope you all like it!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_XDXDXDXD Line break_

* * *

"Call me 'The _Devil_ With **Gucci**' 'cause only bitches wear **Prada**,I'm the supersonic king with a _seductive_ **persona**"- Timmy wears Prada (song)

* * *

_ 'Hmm,I wonder what Haru should make? Dark chocolate,light chocolate,or even white chocolate.' _The young brunette thought as she was putting on a pink apron and then look at the ingredients In front of her. Her eyes got a happy glint in them once she made a decision. She turned her right hand into a fist and put it on her left,open palm hand. "Hahi,Haru has an idea to solve this problem!" She then went to the opposite side of the kitchen to grab the three types of chocolates and bring them to the rest of the ingredients. "Haru will use all three. This will give it some variety of chocolates."

She smiled brightly at her little idea. She then pretended to pull up imaginary sleeves and make sure her ponytail was secure so it won't get in the food. "Yoshi, kore o jikkō shite mimashou!**(1)**"

XDXDXDXD ~After two hours of baking~

Haru opens the modest size fridge to check the chocolates. She wanted to see if they were ready yet. She carefully picked one up and bit into it. "Hmm,this is delicious,desu!" She nods her head approvingly that the chocolates are ready to be wrapped and delivered.

She places the extras in a clear plate and put the plate in the center of the dinning table. Her father would love to eat these later. She then took the others and place those in a white box,carefully arranging them and then places the top on. She then grabs two red strings to wrap the box,creating a bow with the ends to secure it on.

She took a step back to look over her work. Haru smiles proudly at how well she did. She then turns towards a clock that read 3:30 pm. "Hahi,Haru still has some time to give it away!" She happily takes off her dirty pink apron and brushes the chocolate stain,brown hair back into place.

Haru looks herself over and notice how messy she is. _'Haru,should go take a shower before Haru has to leave,desu." _With that in mind she proceeds to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

XDXDXDXD ~Tsuna's House~

"Reborn, m-matte!**(2)**" Pleads a very scared Tsuna. Tsuna observes his spartan like tutor with terrified brown eyes. He could see his tutor point the Leon gun at him with an evil glint in his onyx (coal black)eyes. "Dame-Tsuna,you have to learn to face your fears,even if you're afraid of rejection. As your tutor it's _my _job to help." Tsuna looks horrified of the twisted plan that his tutor has for him. _'HIIIEEE,I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!' _He thought while running his hands through his gravity defying brown hair wildly. His head suddenly snapps up when he hears a cock of a gun.

Reborn smirks when he sees his student having a panic attack. _'Haha,the life of a tutor they said was boring...bunch of idiots,this is fun...sometimes.' _"Dame-Tsuna,you have to conquer this. Go and get those chocolates with," he flicks his fedora up and smirks gleefully,"with your dying will!"

BANG!

He could see his student fall backwards with a look of pure shock. After two seconds he could see a bright orange flame appear on Tsuna's forehead and his clothes torn apart,leaving him only in white shorts with red hearts on them. He then sees Tsuna stand up quickly with his legs and arms bent. "REBORN!" Tsuna shouts loudly. "I WILL GET THOSE CHOCOLATES WITH MY DYING WILL!" After that proclamation he sped of crashing through the door-leaving a Tsuna shape hole in it-to who knows where. Reborn then lowered his fedora and walks to the kitchen to get an espresso to drink while chuckling to himself. _'Yes,being a tutor has its props.' _

XDXDXDXD ~A road that leads to Tsuna's house~

A young girl walks happily with a little skip to her step to her destination while clutching onto a white box with a red bow on it. She smiles brightly to people she passes by. _'Haru can't wait to give these to him!' _She thought happily.

Right after her shower Haru had put on a simple white blouse with a pink,thigh length skirt and for shoes she had put on black flats. Her hair was normal but she still looks cute.

While walking and skipping happily to her destination a strong wind passed her making her skirt fly up and her hair whip around. She automatically put the hand that's currently holding onto the chocolates to stop her flailing skirt and the other to stop her hair from whipping around. Once the wind finally died town she released a heavy sigh. "Hahi,what was that?" She could have sworn that she heard the wind say "REBORN!" which is quite odd. She then shrugs her shoulders and continues on to her destination. This time with no bumps.

XDXDXDXD ~At Tsuna's House~

Haru walks up a familiar walkway and knocks on the door. After waiting the door opened to reveal a smiling Sawada Nana. Haru returned the greeting with a smile of her own. "Kon'nichiwa, Nana-san wa watashi ga de kuru kamo shirenai?**(3)**" she was immediately ushered in the home. "Of course you may come in Haru-chan and you look very cute." Haru smiled happily with a light blush to her face and took off her black flats,placing them by the door. "Shin'nyū de gomen ne.**(4)**"

She saw Nana wave her right hand up and down while placing her left hand on her left cheek. "Nonsense Haru-chan. You are not intruding and would you like anything?" Haru shook her head no. "No,thank you Nana-san. Haru's actually here to see Reborn-chan. Haru has a surprise for Reborn-chan."

Nana looks at Haru dumbfounded until she saw the white box with a red bow on it. She smiled big and nods her head. "I'll go get him. Haru-chan please make yourself at home." Nana left the room to go get Reborn.

Haru went to the living room and sat down on the green couch. _''Haru wonders what Reborn-chan will think of these chocolates Haru made.' _She didn't have anytime to pounder this because she heard a familiar greeting.

"Ciaossu,Haru."

Reborn really didn't expect this but when he saw Haru sitting on the couch with a mysterious white box his curiosity went up. "Ciaossu,Haru." He said with a monotone voice. He saw her turn her head quickly in his direction. He could see her smile grow and her eyes get brighter. "Hello,Reborn-chan." He took in her appearance and immediately thought that she looks quite cute. "Haru,not to be rude but why are you here. I love your company but I'm confused about this little visit."

_'Hahi,Reborn-chan can be very blunt sometimes!' _She thought. She then got a blush from when he said that he-Reborn the infamous hitman-loved _her _company. "Well Haru thought that she would give you..somechocolatesforhelpingHaru ,desu!" She says quickly. She could see Reborn raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She took a deep breath so to stop her fast beating heart. _'This is very difficult,desu!' _"Haru," she took the n white box in both of her hands and bows while shoving the box directly into his face,"would like to give you some chocolates for helping Haru,desu!" Luckily for her,her bangs covered her face so Reborn couldn't see the pink blush bloom onto her face.

Reborn was surprised of the sudden box shoving and statement of chocolate giving. Sure,he's gotten chocolate on Valentine's day before from women but he never really cared for those chocolates but these he does care about. So he quickly grabs the home-made chocolate from the girl and undid the bow to open it up. He could still see her hiding her face by using her bangs which made him smirk. "Arigatou**(5)**,Haru." He takes a white chocolate bud and pops it in his mouth. He is astonish with how delicious this is. He then puts the top back on and roll up the two red strings which he puts into his right pant pocket. "They're delicious,Haru but why are you giving these to me,again?" Oh,how he did love to see the once confident girl shy away like no tomorrow.

"Well,Haru just wanted to thank Reborn-chan for helping Haru with her math studies. Haru aced it!" She says while smiling brightly at him.

Reborn didn't know why but he felt a swell of pride when she said that she aced it. "I'm glad that you aced them Haru." He could see her still smiling brightly at him. "Haru really hopes that Reborn-chan will like them. Haru worked really hard on them." Reborn nods his head. "Don't worry about me not liking them they are very delicious and Haru." He sees her look at him with her big brown eyes. "Yes,Reborn-chan." He then looks directly at her eyes. "You look very cute today. Hmm,cute isn't a good enough word to describe how you look. I got it..you look beautiful Haru." He smirks when he sees her face flush a red apple color. "Hahi,thank you Reborn-chan." He nods his head.

Haru starts to fidget but then looks at the clock that reads 6:00 pm. "Hahi,I have to go." She gets up and walks up to Reborn and hugs him. Yes,hugs him. She could tell that sudden action took him by surprise. "Bye,Reborn-chan." She starts to leave until she hears him tell her goodbye and to be safe. She smiles softly at that and nods. "BYE NANA-SAN!" She yells so that Nana could hear. "Bye Haru-chan." She hears back. With that she left.

Reborn stands their holding the white box. _'I can't wait until White Day.' _On that note he walks calmly back to the room he's residing in to wait for his student to come backfrom getting the chocolate he wished to get.

XDXDXDXD ~With Tsuna~

Tsuna slumps in the chair. He was currently in a pastry restaurants waiting to get some chocolate that he heard was suppose to be divine. He wanted to taste some so then he could buy it on White Day to give to people. He just didn't like the attention he got from people. Yes,he was in white boxers with red hearts on them but it doesn't give them right to stare at him...right? For the next twenty minutes he sits their uncomfortably being stared at. _'Reborn,you are truly cruel.'_

XDXDXDXD ~With Gokudera~

Gokudera is being flocked on all sides by many and I do mean many fangirls. "GOKUDERA-KUN,PLEASE ACCEPT THESE!" They all would yell but he would deny them all,rudely if I may add. _'Che,damn fangirls.' _

XDXDXDXD ~With Yamamoto~

Yamamoto had just finished baseball practice and he too was being surrounded by fangirls. "KYYAHH,THANK YOU!" They all screamed when he accepted. Unlike Gokudera,Yamamoto had accepted _every _chocolate that was offered. _'Haha,they are all nice but they all kind of...scare me.'_

XDXDXDXD ~With Hibari~

Hibari was actually having a peaceful day. He had bitten many people today for crowding and doing indecent things on school grounds. Not once was he bothered by any girls. He knew they were their but they all would just hide. They are all hiding behind a corner from were he was standing. "H-Hibari-kun.." He would hear. _'Annoying Herbivores. I should bite them all to death!"_

XDXDXDXD ~With Ryohei and Kyoko~

They both had gotten some offering of chocolate from people. Ryohei would except when the girls pulled a puppy act on him. "PLEASE,WE WORKED SO HARD ON THEM!" They would say and he would then accept. When Kyoko would be approached she would decline politely saying that she didn't have any chocolate to give because she didn't have enough supplies and then boys would back down. "It's okay,Kyoko-chan." They said when she told them. _'EXTREME CHOCOLATE EATING LATER!' _Ryohei thought. _'I feel bad but I don't have enough chocolates.' _Kyoko thought .

XDXDXDXD ~With Lambo~

Lambo didn't get any chocolate but when he blasted himself from crying because he didn't get any chocolates then Adult Lambo would end up getting a nosebleed from all the chocolate he was given. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They would ask when he got a nosebleed._'Yare Yare**(6) **this is really troublesome." _

XDXDXDXD ~With Chrome and Mukuro~

They too had their fun of chocolates of being offered. All the offers though never actually got a chance since Mukuro wouldn't allow anyone to come close to Chrome so when someone would come in a five foot radius he would turn Chorme's body into his and scare them off. "CHROME-CHAN!" They would all yell while running away when they hope that she would give them chocolate. Then that would lead to Mukuro's fangirls to come. "MUKURO-SAMA!" They would scream in union. _'Mukuro-sama...' _Chrome thought while being in his mind. _'Don't worry Nagi. I will protect you.' _He left when the smoke that rose disappeared and leaving a relieved Chrome.

XDXDXDXD~With Haru~

She flopped onto her bed and sighs heavily. _'Hahi,Valentine's day is rough,desu.' _With that she fell asleep soundly in her purple pjs.

* * *

Esa-Well that's all folks and it's 2,449 words! ^_^

**(1)** "Yoshi, kore o jikkō shite mimashou!": "Alright,let's do this!"

**(2) **"Ribōn m-matte!": "W-Wait Reborn!" (A/N Changed the Reborn from Ribōn into Reborn.)

**(3) **"Kon'nichiwa, nanasan wa watashi ga de kuru kamo shirenai?": "Hello,Nana-san may I come in?" (A/N Chnged Nana-san from nanasan into Nana-san.)

**(4) **"Shin'nyū de gomen ne.": "Sorry for intruding."

**(5) **Arigatou: Thank you

**(6) **Yare Yare: Geez

(I apologize if their are a lot of repeating words,grammar errors,spelling errors and etc.)


End file.
